Mercury
by Skullchick15
Summary: Normal life one minute. Next symbiotic. But where there's one there's another. Beth and Eddie soon learn there's some things that meant to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Beth was a perfect example of a teenage woman. Well if 20 counted as a teenager. She had always thought a true adult was when they turned 21. But that wasn't that far either.

After she graduated, she moved. New York City was such a pain. Even with the beloved Spiderman saving everyone all the time. Going south but not too far. Landing herself right in New Jersey near Wharton state forest. In the year and a half she had been there, she had gotten a job in Atlantic city in a coffee shop. Yeah it was a drive but at least it was peaceful when ever she came home.

The alarm clock was her only thing that helped her stay alive. Without it she'd sleep snuggled and covered in her comforter forever. Best had a unusual attraction to eat. Maybe it was because she was so small. No she wasn't small. She was average height and a measly 195 pounds.

Slapping the alarm clock off Beth climbed out of her fortress of blankets and heat. Going to the bathroom she started her daily routine. Brush teeth, take shower, get dressed, leave. She always ate a muffin at work. Thankfully the boss had realized that they needed something to keep them going especially with how early it was now, 4 in the morning.

Within minutes Beth was outside getting into her car.

Work always went fast then again it had to with so many people coming in for coffee and food before they would go to work. It would die down eventually until the lunch hour rush came then it was hell all over again.

Luckily it was over now. Beth thought as she pulled into her driveway looking at her home. It was a two-story white old-fashioned home. Beth did not know why she bought one so big it was just her and the darn thing had four bedrooms, attic and a basement. Maybe it was because of how close it was to the forest.

She looked at the treetops visible over the house when something caught her eye. Shooting star? Who knew. And who cared right now Beth certainly didn't. Any other time yes but now, no. Migraines did that to her. She was a people person, she liked seeing everyone happy. Yet after eight incident with a woman today she had grown grumpy. Nothing PJs and a cup of tea wouldn't fix.

So Beth did just that. Putting a pair of black plaid sleep pants on and a gray V-neck shirt. Then going to the kitchen.

She had just started pouring the hot water into the cup when the ground and started shaking and a large crashing noise rung out. Being a curious little thing she was Beth went outside to her backyard.

Something had slammed into the ground ripping up the grass sliding into the forest.

Normally Beth would have whimpered her way back into the house. She wasn't the biggest or the strongest and she knew that. But curiosity killed the cat.

She put on a pair of boots and followed the ripped up ground into the forest. It took a few minutes to get to the end of the trail. What ever it was had to be massive if it took this long for it to stop.

There in the end of the trail was a puddle. Beth stared at it. The puddle was a mixture of colors red, white and black. Someone had to be pranking her. Beth stood there looking around when she heard a wet noise. It was like that noise you hear when you slap water. She looked back down at the odd colored puddle.

Beth got down on the ground sitting, not caring about getting dirty, to watch the puddle. It twitched. Can puddles even do that? Cautiously best leaned forward reaching out to it. Little vine like things came out gently clinging to Beth's hand and fingers. Soon the whole puddle and climbed onto her arm. It felt tingly and warm. All fear she had, had before was gone now.

Beth's eyelids grew heavy. Too heavy. Ever so gently she leaned back on the grass. Before her eyes were fully shut she heard a soft feminine voice.

 _(Rest. We will keep you safe.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Symbiote internal speaking = _(ABC)_

Other line of phone = :::ABC:::

She was warm. A nice kind of warm but it wasn't the normal snuggly feeling Beth was used to. And it smelled different.

Please tell me I didn't go to that party last night. That's the last thing I need waking up next to someone I don't even know. I don't even want to open my eyes.

Best jumped when someone giggled. _(Sorry love we didn't mean to frighten you. We just kept you safe as you rested.)_ In the snap of a finger Beth was up looking around.

Forest? I'm in the forest, why the hell am I-. The memories from the night before came flooding back.

 _(You came and found us. Remember? So we protected you.)_

This was weird, really weird. Beth looked around for someone who could be the voice. "Whe-where are you?" Her voice wavering as she spoke.

 _(In you, we are you, you are us, we are one.)_

"But how?" Nothing made sense.

 _(Hard to explain. Love you are late. For something you call 'work'.)_

Beth looked up at the sun above her it had to be about 11. Too late to even attempt to go. Better off calling, apologize and claim to be sick. Sighing she got up off the ground dusting herself off. "It doesn't matter it's too late anyway. I'll just call say sorry, claim to be sick and take the rest of the day off. . . How- how did you know about my job?"

 _(We can see your memories love.)_

"oh" Slowly she walked back the way she came, until she tripped and fell. Instincts kicked in making a bath close her eyes before impact. But the ground never came.

 _(Are you all right love?)_

Eyes opening she was dangling. Inches above the ground. Looking over at her arm there was a white looking thing cleaning from her to a nearby tree. And the same with her other arm. Adjusting her footing best stood back up. Watching is the tendrils let go of the tree coming back to her and disappearing into her skin.

"Ho-how did I-?"

 _(We protected you love. Are you alright?)_ The voice was odd and foreign but gentle and concerned at the moment.

"Yes I-I'm ok." She was shaking. Cold and terrified at the events recently. Beth stared at her hands and arms when suddenly her skin moved slightly. In seconds her V-neck tee had become a long sleeve. "How did-?"

 _(We'll try to explain later love but right now you must call your boss.)_

It was too hard to stay scared with how soft the voice was. "Thanks."

When the trees were finally behind her she ran into the house. Grabbing the phone and calling the café.

:::Hello::: The voice was the older male that she had hoped for.

"Hi Jack it's me Beth."

:::Hey kid you OK, never showed up today you sick or something?:::

"Yeah I slept in because I was so sick or I would have called in."

:::It's all right don't worry about it. As a matter fact take the rest of the week off, get some rest so you can feel better. Don't want one of my best workers making everyone else sick.:::

"Are you sure?"

:::Yeah yeah we'll be fine plus it's Thursday. You'll have Friday and the weekend to yourself. . . *CRASH* goddamnit I got to go, get better soon kiddo.:::

The line went quiet. Hanging it up and Beth plopped down on the large gray couch.

 _(Love?)_

"Hmm" She closed her eyes resting her head on the giant cushion.

 _(We're hungry.)_

Before Beth could respond her stomach growled furiously. Smiling she got up. Heading to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Symbiote internal speaking = _(ABC)_

Symbiote external speaking = _"ABC"_

Other line of phone = :::ABC:::

After eating more then Beth ever could imagine, she went to one of the spare rooms. She used this one for painting. She was currently painting something. Beth herself wasn't sure what it was exactly. That and it didn't feel like she was the one painting it.

Drying the brushes off she looked back at the canvas. There was a large red spider like thing stretching across the canvas with black trim around the red. And strips coming inward from the edges with the same coloring.

 _(It's beautiful love.)_

"Uhm thanks sooo you gonna talk now about how all this is happening?"

Beth returned to her favorite spot on the couch in the living room continuing the conversation in her head like a loon.

 _(We are not from here. We come from elsewhere but that does not matter. We are here now.)_

"What are you?"

 _(We are known as a symbiote.)_

"Soooo back in the forest last night-"

 _(We connected we became one.)_

Beth nodded. "When I tripped how did you do that. . . Thingy?"

The voice chuckled. Beth was a vibrant. They could've easily snuck off into the night to find a different host but Beth had been there. They could feel them being drawn to her by her purity. And now she was beaming like a child full of questions.

 _(There is much we can do love.)_

"What do I call you?"

 _(We are Mercury love.)_

". . . Mercury?"

 _(Yes love.)_

"What exactly can you do?"

 _(Many things love. Many things. We can keep you safe. We can take over-)_

"What do you mean 'take over'?"

 _(We shall show you love.)_

Beth walk outside it was already starting to get dark. She had the same feeling from before. Like she wasn't doing this.

Once outside Beth felt pained, her insides felt like they were moving and her skin felt like it was ripping apart. She collapsed to her knees on the ground. Everything felt blurred.

When she opened her eyes she was back in the house near the door looking at the huge mirror that hung there.

 _(We're sorry love. After a while it will no longer hurt.)_

Beth blinked looking in the mirror. It was. . . Different to say the least. Her hair was completely covered in a white mass with black and red tips at the end, all stuck together like it was one thing. Neck down was almost the same way white with red and black stripes. Her chest looked oddly familiar.

"The painting!"

Mercury chuckled _(Yes love.)_

The white on the sides of her neck and hear line started to stretch over her face.

"Wait! What-?!"

 _(Don't worry love we will protect you.)_

Now Beth could see a mask the eyes were odd but colored the same as everything else. Red with black trim. But she wasn't controlling herself when they started going back outside towards the forest. Before Beth could ask. Mercury said _"We'll explain later. Now we hunt."_

The sight in front of her was slightly disgusting.

What the two didn't notice was a large white pair of eyes that had been watching as Mercury had webbed a deer to the ground and cracked it's skull open. And the eyes were still watching as Mercury ate the contents from inside. Strangely to Beth it wasn't bad. Who would have thought brains would taste so sweet.

Mercury stood up. Pulling herself into the tree tops, swinging from tree to tree with the white web like substance.

They were pretty far from the house it would take a while to get back.

They watched the female leave before dropping down next to the deers body. Quickly scarfing down pieces of meat before leaving what was left of the carcass. Returning to the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had went by fast. Between painting and hunting, Mercury had kept Beth busy. At one point Mercury had gotten rather confused. Mercury had went back the next day after she had killed the deer only to find bits and pieces of bone left behind. Beth had reassured her that there were plenty of animals out in the forest that would've helped themselves to a free meal.

Now the alarm clock was going off. Jumping out of her covers she was hit with cold air. Instantly she could feel the extra heat Mercury was giving off. Skipping the shower cause she had took one before bed, Beth got dressed.

...

Eddie didn't leave because he wanted to, this place was different from New York City mainly no Spiderman. And Eddie like that, a lot. But ever since the encounter a few nights ago then I'm had become more of a pest than ever.

 _(Hunt.)_

"No." Apparently that upset the symbiote. Eddie stumbled a little bit. Since venom saw the other he had become rather demanding. Thursday night was when they had seen them kill the deer. After that Venom wanted to be out and about to find them. In three days venom had went hunting 27 times.

"Fine but not until after I get some coffee so shut the hell up." Eddie knew the conversation would stop there, he was giving venom what he wanted, so Venom would do the same. Rounding the corner of the sidewalk Eddie seen it. The coffee shop they past when they had first arrived in New Jersey.

The inside was dimmed down a little, the smell of coffee filled the air. Thankfully the morning rush-hour was over so at least at the moment there was no line.

Eddie walked up to the cashier a brunette happily waited on him. Batting her eyes like crazy she asked him what he wanted. In the back of his head and you could hear that I'm chuckling something about desperation.

"Large large ice mocha latte." He handed her a 5 dollar bill but before she could take it Eddie felt venom tugging on the back of his mind. "uh ... Actually can I get for chocolate chip muffins too."

She smiled "Anything for you." A dark haired blonde came out of no where to a machine in the front.

Venom was captive by the girls hair and to be honest so was Eddie. Even in the dim light it shined brightly. But what happened next captivated them even more. She was tinkering with the machine when a blade flew off but before it hit her a flash of light knocked it to the ground.

Maybe they were just tired, after all venom had made them go sleep deprived for days now.

She picked up the blade off the ground popping into the sink. And took the apron off that she had been wearing.

The brunette came back carrying two coffees a small box and a bag on top of that. Setting it all down on the counter. She handed one coffee to the dark-haired girl along with the bag. And the rest to Eddie. Turning around Eddie could see the girl going to a table with a book. He could practically feel Venom grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch break was Beth's favorite of work. Coffee, a muffin, and a good book, she was set.

Since there bonding Beth tried to make sure Mercury was happy. She just couldn't imagine being stuck to one person 24/7 with no say in opinion. So when ever the chance rose Beth was more than happy to ask for Mercury thoughts on it wether it was a movie, book or even food.

Currently they were deep into Romeo and Juliet. Beth had already read the play in high school but after her companion had asked about its contents. The symbiote had seemed delighted at the thought or reading it. So they were reading.

"Shakespeare fan?" Beth paused looking up to the owner of the voice. He was. . . Tall and built. Boots, jeans, and a leather jacket were all complemented by his blond hair and bright blue eyes. His smile was so welcoming Beth couldn't stop staring as he said down across from her.

Beth stuffed the bookmark in its new spot. Smiling back at the man "Actually yes, well a little." She gestured towards the book on the table, "one of my favorites."

"Me too. Names Eddie."

"I'm Beth." She watched him take a sip of his coffee only to gag. "You ok Eddie?"

He scowled at the drink. "I don't think that's right."

Beth wasn't always shy and this was one of those moments. Reaching over Beth grab Eddie's cup taking a sip only to gag is well. "God what was it supposed to be?!"

"Iced mocha" Eddie was still scowling but not at the drink anymore, rather Venoms current tantrum.

 _(We shall torment the human filth for nearly killing us with this foul drink!)_ A knock it off was all Venom received. They jumped slightly when Beth started choking.

Apparently she had tried to get rid of the foul taste with her own drink just to find it was just bad. Eddie had went to her side patting her back. "Come on don't die on me now, we just met. I mean I know CPR but if I'm going to kiss a girl I want her to want it just as bad as I do."

The joke made Beth laugh a little before getting up and tossing the cups out. After that she vanished.

 _(Hunt Eddie. Hunt.)_

(Shut up Venom. I'm hunting right now.)

 _(Oh really because it seems that the prey has gotten away.)_

Eddie didn't get a chance to comment back because before he could Beth had returned. She didn't say a thing just handed him a cup. Hesitantly he took a sip.

 _(You're not as bad as I thought. Prey delivering goods to you. You are like a wolf in sheep's clothing.)_

Eddie didn't realize he had been staring at Beth until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Was it really that good? I mean I've been told it's like heaven but I didn't think it was good enough to make you start daydreaming!" She laughed out.

Eddie shook his head, " It was amazing I was just talking to myself that's all."

From somewhere behind the counter someone yelled "we're closing up early Beth, you can go home."

Instantly Beth frowned. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I ... don't have a ride."


	6. Please read

When I was . . . Younger I wrote fanfic like the little weirdo I was. Surprisingly a lot of people took interest. Yet, I in away have abandoned these story's. Soooo I'm going to focus on one story at a time so that they can actually get finished and people don't spam me with notifications for years to come because they still haven't been finished.

So I being the reasonable human being I am will let you vote on which story to work on. I have a twitter (also where I will be doing the voting), and I highly recommended following me to get updates, you can message me and hear from me easily because in all honesty how many of you check your emails. (That's how a lot of the notifications get to me and how a lot of them get lost for some reason.)

Hugs and kisses babes

Twitter - SavannahBulkley


End file.
